Everest
Everest & Skye '''is a friendship between......well you know, the only girls in the PAW Patrol(before Ella was introduced and unknown if she'll be in the show and on the PAW Patrol team regularly). Some fanart and fanfiction about them exist '''Canon * In “Pups Save Skye”, Everest saved Skye and when Everest arrived, Skye was happy and yelled in joy, “Everest!”. * 2nd: “Pups Save Skye” When Ace arrived at Everest & Jake's cabin, Everest was worried about Skye. * In “Pups Save a Wild Ride”, Skye tries teaching Everest how to play Pup Pup Boogie(even though she didn't properly taught her like she did with Chase back in season 1). * In “The New Pup”, Skye was happy that Everest joined the PAW Patrol. This is probably due to her being the only female dog in the team at the time. * 2nd: “The New Pup", Skye also was near her alot of the time and was starring at her. * In “Pups and the Big Freeze”, they jump in the snow (also including Zuma) with eachother then laughed. * In “Pups get skunked”, Skye felted bad for Everest for getting sprayed by a skunk. * In “All Star Pups!”, Everest got a soccer ball on her tail and Skye was smiling at her. Later they work together to retrieve the ball for their kickball game from the eagles. * In “Pups Save a Stowaway”, They were next to eachother in the door of the PAW Patroller, with Everest staring at her. * They always smile and look at eachother. * They mostly go near eachother, showing how they try to develop a friendship together * In ”Pups Save a Frozen Camp-Out”, Skye was really excited when Everest arrived for her first sleepover. After confronting her, they high five and fistbump with their back feet. They play "yard surfing" on a giant skateboard. Once they get in the Air Patroller, Skye(with the rest of the gang) all cheer that Everest finally became an Air Pup. Everest at first was upset and apprehensive, since she never got to fly from all the other times she wasn't with them while looking down at her feet. But Skye promised to be there for her, which made her(Everest) feel much better and was convinced to join her(Skye)on the mission. In the whole episode, Everest & Skye was in charge of the whole mission, and completed it all by themselves. After Everest saved Skye and a monkey aswell as an alligator, Skye was really proud to see how well Everest did on her first Air Pups mission. * They have been on missions together as first responders and sometimes with back up. Fandom The bond between Everest & Skye has received a mixed to positive reception from fans. While some have praised them for trying to have a bond with eachother and for not making Skye the only girl in the show and team, there are some who consider Rubble to be Everest's true best friend. As they have been shown to have a few things in common, and hung out with eachother apart from the other pups. Their portrayal as best friends in "Pups Save A Frozen Camp-Out" was described to being forced. Though some fanart and fanfiction exist. Gallery Screenshot 2019-09-19-22-23-44.png 53576393 1213094792189195 575065918724374528 o.jpg 816GUKN-PuL.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-19-22-54-14.png Screenshot_2018-12-17-07-40-21.png|Feet bumping Screenshot_2018-12-10-20-24-05~2.png|Feet bumping(Air Pups) Everest & Skye feet bump.png Screenshot_2019-09-19-22-22-39.png Girl Pup Tails.png|Girl Tails Screenshot_2018-12-17-07-40-41.png Screenshot_2019-09-19-22-24-54.png Screenshot_2019-09-19-22-25-00.png Screenshot_2019-09-19-22-21-32.png im_in_love_with_the_goddess_by_nekothewolfdog_dcyg1o6-fullview.jpg|By nekothewolfdog 20190417_000314.jpg|Sandal Sisters 1578463089.diacord_1578459439471.jpg|By Diacord Screenshot_2019-12-27-20-15-43.png 1569278694232~2.png Everest and Skye's sexy sandals.png Skye in sandals.png Everest in sandals.png References https://paw-patrol-relation-ship.fandom.com/wiki/Skye_X_Everest